firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. B(H) mit Serien-Turm
Not to be confused with the Northrop F-5E Tiger II. Overview The Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. B is a German heavy tank developed from 1943 to 1944. It was commonly known as the Tiger II and sometimes as the Königstiger (Bengal Tiger), the Allies translated this incorrectly to Royal Tiger or King Tiger. Tiger II(P) and Tiger II(H) The main difference between the Porsche and Henschel models is the suspension. The Porsche suspension had 8 visible roadwheels, whereas the Henschel suspension had 9. The Porsche suspension hulls were used for Jagtigers later. The incorrect difference is the turret design, more on this in the Turret section. Design Turret The turret used in the production model of the Tiger II was designed by Krupp. The initial design that Krupp designed was difficult to produce and featured a shot trap. This turret is known as the 'Porsche' turret, and was designed to be used on the VK45.02(P1) and VK45.02(P2). The production turret was also designed by Krupp, but is falsely known as the 'Henschel' turret. This turret was simplified with a thick flat surface, and less sloping sides. Both turrets were used on Tiger II (H) models. Outfitting Armament The 105mm cannon might be its own design, but there are existing 105mm German guns in use. The 105mm cannon was a design that was not taken further. Turrets Tracks 4 sets of tracks were used for the Tiger II. Rangefinder A design was given for the Tiger II to be fitted with a rangefinder. Zimmerit Zimmerit was used on some Tiger II units. New Engine A new, more powerful engine was suggested for the Tiger II. This engine was to be the Simmering-Graz-Parker Sla 16 (Also known as Porsche Type 203, or Porsche Type 180/2). This engine was air-cooled, diesel, fuel-injected, turbocharged, 36.5L and produced between 700 and 760 horsepower. 5 of these engines were constructed and at least one was tested. The results were considered 'satisfactory beyond expectations'. This engine was going to be used in the VK45.02(P2) / Type 181C design, which used a single engine. Furthermore, the design for this engine was modified and was then used in the Maus. Variants Prototypes [[Porsche Type 181A|'Porsche Type 181A']]' / VK45.02(P1)' The VK45.02(P1) Hintern is the first Porsche design for the Tiger II. [[Porsche Type 181B|'Porsche Type 181B']]' / VK45.02(P2)' The VK45.02(P2) Vorne is the second Porsche design for the Tiger II. [[Porsche Type 181C|'Porsche Type 181C']]' / VK 45.02(P2)' The Porsche Type 181C is the third Porsche design for the Tiger II. [[VK45.03(H)|'VK45.03(H)']]' Fgst.Nr.V1' Henschel prototype. [[VK45.03(H)|'VK45.03(H)']]' Fgst.Nr.V2' Henschel prototype. [[VK45.03(H)|'VK45.03(H)']]' Fgst.Nr.V3' Henschel prototype. Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. B(H) mit 10,5cm KwK L/68 Design for a Tiger II(H) with 105mm L/68 cannon and rangefinder. None built. Variants 50 Early Krupp Turrets were fitted to Tiger II models. Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. B(H) mit Porsche turm Tiger II with Henschel suspension and early 'Porsche' turret. Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. B(H) mit serien turm Tiger II with Henschel suspension and serial turret. Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. B(P) mit Porsche turm Tiger II with Porsche suspension and early 'Porsche' turret. Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. B(P) mit serien turm Tiger II with Porsche Suspension and serial turret. Panzerbefehlswagen VI Ausf. B(H), Sd.Kfz. 267 Command Tiger II with Henschel suspension and serial turret. FuG 5 and FuG 8 radios for communication with the Luftwaffe. Panzerbefehlswagen VI Ausf. B(H), Sd.Kfz. 268 Command Tiger II with Henschel suspension and serial turret. FuG 5 and FuG 7 radios for long range communications. Conversions [[Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B(H)|'Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B(H)']] Jagdtiger on Henschel suspension. [[Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B(P)|'Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B(P)']] Jagtiger on Porsche suspension. [[Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B mit 12,8cm PaK L/66|'Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B mit 12,8cm PaK L/66']] Jagdtiger with 12,8cm PaK L/66, not built. [[Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B mit 8,8cm PaK 43/3 L/71|'Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B mit 8,8cm PaK 43/3 L/71']] Jagdtiger with 8,8cm PaK 43/3 L/71. Other Tanks of comparable role, performance and era; * Centurion Mk 3 * Medium Tank, T26E4 Super Pershing * Heavy Tank, M6A2E1 * Heavy Tank, T29 * IS-2 Category:Heavy Tank Category:Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Germany